Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have become a hot spot for flat panel display research. Compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an OLED display has lower power consumption, a lower production cost, a wider viewing angle, a faster response speed and is self-luminous. In presently existing technology, OLED displays have come to take the place of traditional LCDs in flat panel displays such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras.
Since no separate light source is required by an OLED display, the thickness thereof is small and it can operate as a transparent display device capable of displaying an image thereon.